


It's In His Kiss

by maiNuoire



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: Kisses can say a lot of things.





	It's In His Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about Wynonna and Doc

A kiss can often say things that our hearts or our minds aren't ready or able to. 

 

Wynonna has had her share of kisses, but the unfortunate majority of them had come five drinks in and mostly said things like  _ God, please stop talking _ and  _ I won't remember you tomorrow, but right now I need you _ and made desperate pleas of  _ Just help me forget for awhile.  _

 

More recently, there have been kisses that came in the middle of an argument, and those had said  _ You drive me crazy  _ and  _ God, how I want you  _ and  _ Please don't leave me. Please, please, please.  _

 

There was one just before battle that had said  _ Please be safe _ and  _ Just in case, I need you to know you're important. To me, especially.  _

 

And now, she has kisses that are much more conversational. Kisses that say  _ Good morning darlin’  _ and  _ You make me crazy, but gods how I love you _ and  _ You're ridiculous, and you're mine. Thank the Lord.  _ Kisses to the top of her head that accompany a steady heartbeat under her palm and sleep-warm skin under her cheek that say  _ Let's stay in bed a little longer.  _

 

Often, these kisses come with hands that whisper things both worshipful and possessive, and the gentle scrape of teeth against her skin that leave proclamations of adoration in their wake. There are soft, warm breaths that promise pleasure and  _ I'm right here, sweetheart,  _ and slow, dragging kisses that say  _ I’d do anything for you.  _

 

They come with declarations of  _ I'm in this for the long haul _ , made with smile shaped kisses pressed into her neck, against her shoulder, against her own irrepressible grin. There's hot, damp moans of  _ Oh, the things you do to me _ , punctuated with strong arms pulling her closer and rolling hips and trembling thighs. 

 

There are kisses that make her feel quiet, safe, and treasured, and those ones say--steadily and honestly and without hesitation--  _ I love you, I love you, I love you.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I have some more ideas for these two, so please tell me what y'all think of this so i can motivate to write 'em!
> 
> I'm poetry-protest-pornography on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
